Bella's cough and Edward's past!
by edward6234
Summary: Short story about what might happen if Bella got sick around Edward. Warning, not meant for all readers, Information and facts found in this story may be too personal or all around upsetting for some readers. Spanish flu related. Thank you and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's cough and Edward's past!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters!

Summery: Short story about what might happen if Bella got sick around Edward.

A/N: Warning} Information found in this story may be too personal or all around sadder for some readers. Spanish flu related.

Narrator's POV

It all started off as any other day. Bella and her gorgeous vampire boyfriend, Edward were spending another peaceful night in her bed. Charlie fast asleep down the hall. Edward wished Bella would sleep this easily but she always fought to stay awake with him. But what if this wasn't like every other night? What if on this night Bella became unwell, starting with a single cough? Once, twice, three coughs and that was followed by a small sneeze. Of course, by now she's completely awake and Edward is starting to get worried that she might be getting sick. Before too long Bella would get a headache and a fever. More coughing and sneezing came, so that is the end of the peaceful sleep she once had on this night. But what about Edward? Is he just worried that she's getting sick or is his extremely over-the-top panicking because of something more?

…

Edward's POV

At some point during the night Bella started coughing. Now she's completely ill and I'm just not sure what to do. She keeps telling me that everything is fine, _that she's not sick _but she started getting a fever a few hours ago. I know she's wrong but she won't let me take care of her. … _Not that I would really know the first thing that could help_. Human illnesses are so troublesome because there usually is no quick fix. Its mostly lots of rest and plenty of fluids. This is the first time Bella's ever gotten sick around me and I feel so, … _so completely helpless_. She won't allow me to do anything, she just keeps telling me that she's fine. _**She's not fine**_, she keeps getting worse with the more time that passes. Simple coughs and headaches grew into fevers and chills, then came a sore throat along with dizziness. Bella was getting more and more tired but she was fighting to stay awake, _probably trying to convince me that nothing was wrong_. It wasn't helping either. I convinced her to stay in bed for the day but she refused to try and sleep yet. The progression of her illness was very slow but as the hours passed more problems came. I was becoming more and more worried.

…

That night Bella was finally convinced that she was sick. I became completely worried over her and I'm pretty sure _I've been driving her crazy_. I wanted to call Carlisle to come and check on her, to make sure nothing was seriously wrong but Bella refused that as well. She claimed it was nothing more than the flu so there was nothing to worry about. _**The flu**_… _nothing more than the _flu. _Seems simple enough_, right? Its just the flu, so its completely harmless. Well what if its _**not**_? I can't just sit here and watch as she gets sicker by the minute. Its barely been a day and she's already progressing into the worst stages. She's been sleeping for a while only waking with a coughing fit or running to the bath room to throw up what little she had eaten. I thought about called Carlisle without her permission because my worries were becoming over obsessive and _I'm perfectly aware of this but I can't help that_. I can't stand to sit here and do nothing while Bella suffers like this. I should be able to do something, _anything _to make her feel better but I can't. All I can do it sit here while the love of my life slowly gets worse, right before my eyes.

"Edward." Bella said before she started coughing again. "Edward, I'm fine really. Its nothing."

"Bella its not nothing. You're ill and trying to say your not is not helping anyone." I told her honestly. "I want to help but I don't know what to do. I feel completely lost Bella. I really think we should call my father."

"Edward. … Normal humans get sick all the time." Bella said stubbornly. "I happen to get sick a lot more than normal. Its ok, really. I'll be fine in a few days. There is no need to bother Carlisle with this because I'm perfectly…" She coughed again. "_Fine_."

"Bella you can barely keep up a conversation and its only getting worse. I think it would be best if I at least call him." I was getting close to begging at this point.

"_Edward_. … I don't want you to bother him." Bella said again before laying her head back down on her pillow, _its getting harder for her to keep it up now_. "I'll be alright, I just need rest."

"Go to sleep, then Bella. I'll be right here for when you need me." I told her as I gently took her hand and in mine.

Her fever was getting worse and the chills were coming and going as often as the coughs and headaches. I was really feeling lost and hopeless at this point. My Bella was just getting worse but because of her nature she didn't want anyone to worry over her. _I couldn't help worrying because what if something happened to her_? … I'd be lost without her. I'd be nothing, … in fact if something happened to Bella then a part of me would die. I'd simply cease to exist without my reason for living. _Bella is my life and my reason_. It didn't take her too long to fall back asleep, it wasn't a peaceful sleep but at least it was a little rest. I decided that I'd been worrying long enough and I had to do something_, anything at this point _so I did the only thing I could do. I called my dad, _even if Bella didn't want me to_. … At this point, I had to or I was going to completely loose my mind. It was getting worse and I couldn't do anything to help her. I was worthless and _probably _over reacting.

"Edward, my son. I see no need for worry. Bella is simply human, its very common for them to fall ill from time to time." Carlisle stated after checking to see how she was doing.

"I can't help my worries." I told him honestly as I watched over my sleeping angel. "Bella means the world to me and to see her sick like this … _I feel so helpless_. I hate to know she's suffering and to know there is nothing I can do about it. I can't help her.

"Bella will be as good as new in just a few days." He said confidently. "I'm sure you're worries are for nothing. She doesn't appear to be suffering, _just a little tired is all_."

"_**What if she gets worse**_? Its progressing quickly and you know how she feels about hospitals." I said desperately as I gently moved a stray hair back behind her ear. "She claims she's fine but clearly she is not fine. Bella is sick so what if it gets worse? What will I do then Carlisle? How can I say I'll take care of her when I can't doing anything when she truly needs my help?"

"Edward, you put too much on yourself." Carlisle told me as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "What is all this about, my son? What are you afraid of now?" '_Bella's condition is barely worth all this trouble. I wonder what has Edward so distressed_.'

"Yes, _I'm distressed_. Bella is ill and there is nothing I can do. What if she gets worse, Carlisle? WHAT THEN?" I asked desperately. "I can not loose her. After everything we've been through to get this far. After all the pain I have already caused her. … How could I live with myself if I lost her this way. _A common illness_, all because I'm too moral. Because I wish to spare her the suffering the rest of us must face every day. All because I am too much of a coward to do what is she begs me to do. I love her and I can not do that to her. But I also can't just sit her and watch her condition get worse, knowing that _I _will never have to face this suffering again."

"Edward." Carlisle said before passing and taking a step back from Bella and I. "Nothing is going to happen to Bella. She is going to be alright. Today's illnesses and medicines are not as they were back then. My son, Bella only has the common flu not the Spanish influenza. Bella will not be ill for more than a few days."

"_What did you say_?" I asked as I looked sharply over to where he stood before turning back to my sleeping Love. "The _Spanish_… Its been a long time since I've thought about that. Its not a though I wish to have now. _Why would you even bring that up _Carlisle?" I found myself whispering at the end.

Carlisle came back to place his hand to my shoulder again in a reassuring gesture. "She will be fine, but it seems you are the one in need of rest now. Go home, my son. I will watch over her for you until you return. Go now and find some peace."

I slowly glanced up at the man that took me into his family. The wise and caring man that saved my life by taking another from me. So many years ago and yet _the influence that time has on me was never truly revealed until this moment_. Of course Bella wasn't going to become so ill that something serious could happen to her and yet _that was my greatest fear as I watched over her_. I couldn't look at her now and not be reminded of my mother's face, _blurred from less vibrant eyes_. My memories of those days have all but been forgotten but the pain and fears still haunt my mind. I slowly got to my feet before turning back towards my Bella to gently place a whispered kiss on her over heated forehead. Turning back to face my adopted father of many years, I simply bid him farewell and begged him to watch over her for my own peace of mind. I slipped out the window and started running as fast as I could into the woods. I wasn't heading home because that wouldn't have helped anything. _Trying to clear my head was proving to be impossible the farther I got from my Love_. Many memories and facts starting rushing to the surface and things I never wanted to think of, pooled in my mind. I couldn't stop the flashes of information from coming. _Everything I remembered from the time as it was happening and everything I've learned since then_.

…

The Spanish Influenza was the deadliest epidemic in recorded history, claiming as many lives in just one year as the Bubonic Plague claimed in four during the Black Death of the mid-14th century. _And yet it is hardly remembered today_. The Spanish Influenza of 1918 - 1919 killed between 21 and 40 million people worldwide. In the U.S. alone, an estimated 640,000 people died while another 25 million were infected. In Chicago, _more than 8,500 lives were lost to the disease in just eight weeks_. More than one-fifth of the world's population suffered from some of the disease's deadly symptoms, including aches and fevers. Other symptoms were chills, headaches, backache and pains, general tiredness, dizziness, vomiting, sore throats, coughs, tingling sensation of fingers, and also metallic or sulfur taste in mouth. Thinking back on everything now brought me back to Bella. She was simply sick with the flu, it still has similar symptoms _but these days its no where near as deadly_. Millions of people suffered and died in that short time back then but now people simply lay in bed and wait it all out for a few days before getting back to their lives.

The Spanish Influenza took the country by storm during another time of crisis- World War I. This factor aided the spread of the disease considerably. As soldiers traveled from port to port, they brought with them influenza germs as well as their weapons. The Spanish Flu, or _Spanish Lady as it was sometimes called_, earned its nickname from the mistaken belief that the epidemic had begun in Spain. Scientists now believe the deadly disease originated in Kansas - the result of a sudden, freak mutation. The virus made its first appearance in March of 1918 when, in Fort Funston, Kansas, over 200 soldiers complained of flu symptoms and nearly 50 died from the disease. Soldiers of war suffered and died before their times, _some not even in battle _and yet so many aren't even remembered. So many were dieing back then that graves couldn't be dug for all individuals, bodies were piling up too quickly to be taken care of properly and _so many were simply forgotten_.

_On the other hand_, the crime rate in Chicago that October dropped 43 percent. Criminals were becoming ill along with everyone else so crime was slowing in streets. _That's not to say that the flu didn't have its effects on the crimes people did commit_. There were reports of one Chicago man, Peter Marrazo, driven insane by the epidemic, barricaded his family in their apartment, and famously slit the throats of his wife and four children, telling police, "I'll cure them my own way!" _**Death at the hands of your own family **__rather than suffering through the illness_. But what would be worse, living with the fear of the epidemic or watching the fear of your loved ones as you slaughter them one by one? What about the other way out, _another death that can give new life_? My family was taken from me by the influenza, I don't remember much about my father. Because of Carlisle and _what little I remember_, I know my mother ruined her chances by trying to take care of me. With my mother's dieing breath, I was taken from my old world and given a new life. A life with no illnesses, _nothing but passing time_. I was given a new family with Carlisle and Esme, a happy family that I could never loose. Then I found Bella and with her came my real reason for being who I am. These thoughts filled my head, I couldn't stop any of them and yet everything seemed to lead me back to Bella. From my past to Bella, back to my past; I can't out run my past but _all I want to do is run back to her_. Yes, all I wanted right now was to be with Bella. She was ill and she would be worried if she woke with me gone. I had to rush back to her because I needed her but Bella also needs me. I wasn't truly paying attention to where I was going but I turned around, running straight for home; straight to the women I love.

…

It was early the next morning by the time I had arrived back to Bella's _only to find that Carlisle had brought her to our house_. Esme had offered to Charlie that she take care of Bella since he had to go to work. Charlie probably only agreed because Carlisle is a doctor and he was taking time off to watch over Bella. As soon as I found out from Chief Swan that Bella was at my house I rushed over there. It was still very early and _she was very sick _so it was no surprise to find her sleeping. Esme told me they had offered her any room in the house with any of the beds but she refused to sleep anywhere but my room. Alice's bed was moved into my room for the time-being. Bella was fast asleep in the middle of the luxurious fabrics and pillows. She looked like a princess straight from a fairy tale, _minus the fever and deep circles under her eyes_. Still she was the most beautiful sight I could have imagined at this moment. I wasted no time as I rushed to the side of the bed, _careful not to touch so I didn't wake her_. I just couldn't stand being that far from her any longer. Bella was resting on her side, facing me. Her hair pushed back away from her face and her hands carefully tucked under her head; _just as a small child might sleep at night_.

"I'm sorry my Love." I whispered softly. "I'm home now. You'll be feeling better soon. Everything is going to be alright now."

I watched as a small smile formed on her tinny, paler lips as I softly brushed my finger tips across her cheek. Soon, Bella would be waking and another day will begin. She will slowly start to feel better day by day, _until she is back to normal_. Bella will regain her strength and the sweet color I love to see in her cheeks. Soon this week will just be another memory … _part of the past_. But for now, it will be a chance to take care of my Love and wish her well. I won't panic like I had the other day. I know Bella will be alright and _I always knew that _but I let my past fears sink back into my mind. Without realizing, I allowed my memories to mess with me!

"Edward, my son. Are you alright?" Carlisle came walking in behind me and placed his hand on my back, not in comfort but rather in a simple gesture of welcoming me home.

"Yes, father. I'm perfectly fine." I answered back honestly as I watched my beloved Bella sleep peacefully again.

"I'm glad for that. You had your mother and I a little worried but we are all happy to see you're better." he said before leaving.

_I was more than content to stand beside this bed all night_ and for the rest of the time it would take for Bella to get better. I could watch her sleep for days on end like this and never want to move. _However_, Bella clearly had other plans because it wasn't too long until she squeezed the hand I had taken to hold. Her eyes slowly opened and she gifted me with her full smile. _She was flawless_.

"Are you ok?" Bella whispered as she looked up at me with that beautiful smile. "Where have you been Edward?"

"I had to go clear my head." I said hesitantly. "I'm sorry I left Bella, I shouldn't have gone when you needed me here. Is there anything I can do for you? Can I get you anything?"

"_Yeah_." Bella said with a smirk before gently tugging on the hand that was still holding hers. "You can _get _in bed and lay with me. _Just watching __**you **_stand there is really making _**me **_dizzy."

I chuckled a little as I carefully moved Bella over on the bed so I could lay down beside her. Bella wasn't completely satisfied with that so she crawled into my arms and snuggled as close to me as she could. She was adorable _even if she was sick_. She was still smiling brightly, _not as brightly as if she were healthy but close_, when Carlisle came back in to check on her. Esme and I were both really happy to see some color returning to her cheeks. In a few days Bella will be as good as new and I'll make sure she celebrates properly. _I don't care how much complaining Bella does_, when she's healthy enough I'm taking her on a really expensive date.

"I don't care what it is … _**NO**_!" Bella said stubbornly.

"How can you say _no _when you don't know what it is?" I asked teasingly as I smiled down at her again.

"Edward, I may not be feeling well _**but I know that smile. **_I can see something forming in that head of your's and I said **no**." Bella said with a little more force.

Narrator's POV

It started off as any other day but _a lot can happen in a day_. Bella and Edward were spending another peaceful morning in bed. Edward wrapped Bella in his arms and _planned their perfect date_!


	2. Ch2 The Drive

Bella's Dress and Edward's Plan

Ch2. The drive.

A/N: I wish I could give credit to who asked me to continue this story but all the put when they reviewed was "Guest: go on." So there is no way to say who send in the review but still, I'd like to thank this person very much because now the story will be even better.

Narrator's POV.

A full month had gone by of Bella feeling much better before Edward had given himself the okay to start working on his plans for Bella. She was much better, the coughing and fevers all gone, the color brought life back into her face, the energy to run around and stay up all night came rushing back to her. Edward was completely satisfied that she was well and ready for their date. But getting there would be half the fun for these two love birds. What may have started off as the perfect plans can soon become changed into something better or worse, that is the question Edward will have to answer himself. It maybe up to Bella to show him why.

Bella's POV.

I can't believe Edward tried to keep me in bed for weeks longer than I needed to be. I was clearly getting better and yet he refused to listen to me. But, the point is now I'm free again. Free to run and move, to leave my house, _free to do what I want_, when I want. … Question now is, what do _I_ want to do? After I was getting better just laying in bed all day, curled up to _Edward_, was starting to feel kind of nice. I was going to miss being able to do nothing with him staying by my side all day but it was time to move around.

"Bella, come see me for a minute _please_?" Edward was calling from my kitchen, wander what he needs.

"I'll be right down." I called back but he'd _probably _have heard me even if I had only whispered.

Still, I rushed down stairs as carefully as I could and found him sitting at my dinner table. He looked perfect in the morning light. It was amazing to me how someone so perfect could even exist, _let alone be for me_. As soon as I walked in, Edward looked up at me with the brightest smile and I couldn't help smiling back. He could brighten up the darkest day with that smile. _Did I mention how perfect everything was about Edward_? … He's just perfect!

"Good morning, Love." Edward says as he stands to wrap me in his arms and kisses my lips softly.

Its just for a moment, but I blush anyway. "Morning. So what did you need? Is everything alright or are you just checking up on me again." I asked trying to distract him from noticing my cheeks. "I really am fine, its been longer than a month now, so I'm certain the illness is completely gone by now."

He smiled again, his crooked smile now. "Oh, I know." Edward said simply. "But I have a promise to keep today."

I tried to think but I was confused. "What promise is that?" I asked as I slowly become worried, he didn't promise _me _anything.

"A promise I made to myself and today is the day." Edward answered as he slightly tightened his grip on me, _probably sensing my urge to run away and hide_ from whatever he was planning.

"What promise …" I started to ask but then it came to me, I'd seen that smile once before just a few weeks ago. "Edward, NO! NO."

"Relax Bella, you don't even know what's going to happen." Edward starts reassuring me but its not going to help him now.

"I said no, Edward. I said no back then and I mean it now." I say stubbornly as I try to free myself. "Whatever it is, no."

He picked me up and placed me on the counter, trapping me by standing between my legs in front of me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Bella, calm down. I made a promise to myself and I'm going to keep it." Edward whispered into my ear. "No matter how much complaining you do, I'm taking you on a date."

A date. … such a simple phrase but it always seems much scarier coming from his gorgeous lips. "A date? … What kind of a date?" I asked hesitantly trying to guess how much I should argue over this.

He smiled again, _not a good sign_. "An expensive date, the perfect date Bella. You're feeling well again kind of date." Edward answered happily and I sank back against the counter. "_**Relax**_."

…

"ALICE!" I yelled from my bedroom. "I am SO NOT wearing this! It won't even fit me. This thing couldn't fit a paper doll!"

"Calm down, Silly." Alice waved my worry off, dancing her way into my room. "It will fit perfectly, it's a form-fitted dress."

"Alice, this has to be a little over the top." I complained again, cause it just had to be. "Edward is crazy if he thinks I'll walk around town in this thing. Its too … glamorous even for Port Angeles. I'm not going out in this dress. Where would we go?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you worry to much?" Alice said teasingly. "Come on Bella, Edward want to do this right."

"What does that mean, _do this right_?" I asked suspiciously. "Alice this is an evening gown, ball dress! _What is he thinking_?"

She tip toed her way around me without looking at me, … _no, more like avoiding eye contact_. "Oh, he just wants to make this a special night Bella. What with all the worrying he did over you."

"_**UHG**_, I had the flue, The common _FLUE_!" I shrieked then took a deep breath. "Look, I know he loves me and he gets over protective of me sometimes but he was going crazy the last few weeks. He only left my side once and that was probably because _Carlisle _made him leave. Alice I'd never seen him so _lost _before."

"Edward … _well_, Edward was dealing with some past fears when you got sick and he just needed to clear his mind." Alice told me softly, she looked almost sympathetic. "Now, get dress Bella."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Go tell him, I'll be ready soon." I told her as she was leaving the room, Edward was sure to be here by now.

Alice POV.

I was almost surprised by how quickly Bella gave in to wearing this dress, _I guess all my hard work is finally paying off_! She's finally realizing the importance and just common sense of good fashion. … Well, either that or _all the panicking my brother was doing really made her feel guilty _and now she's allowing this to happen as sort of a way to make it up to him. _I really don't care what her reasoning is_, as long as she comes down in that dress! Bella is going to look absolutely perfect in the dress I picked. I was almost down the stairs and getting ready to find Edward when, …

"She isn't doing this because she feels guilty Alice!" Edward snapped at my thoughts before I could even see him.

"Well, Hello to you too, Brother." I teased as I walked into sight of him and rush to place a kiss on his cheek.

"She doesn't know it but this is a date Alice, and it will be perfect." Edward said completely ignoring my comments.

"Fine, fine Edward." I placated him. "Just calm down, its all going to be alright. _Remember_, I've already seen you're date and its so perfect that you can't even believe its all real. **So **_please, relax!_."

"Yeah, … easy for you to say!" Edward rolled his eyes at me. "You got to see this perfect vision of OUR perfect date!"

I laughed at his pouting lips. "Oh Edward, what would be the fun in sowing you the date before it happens. I know its going to be perfect, you know its going to be perfect, even Bella, who swears its not a date, knows its going to be perfect. All of your dates are perfect you over stressed out control freak!" I said in a dramatic mocking tone that only made him glare even more at me. "Alright, calm down. Bella will be down in five minutes. She's still not sure of those shoes and is going to miss the last two steps. _Good luck_!"

Edward's POV.

And with that last warning the little pixie was gone. This wasn't a term my family used very often but when we did it was almost always when talking about Alice! We found it fits her quite well, since she's so small, her foot steps appears as she's dancing rather than walking about, she's unnervingly cheerful, and more importantly she's rather mischievous when it comes to her getting something she wants. Plus the visions have always given her an edge over almost every one of us at one point or another. I listened to her thoughts happily drifting off into the distance as she left. Bella would be coming down any second now and Alice said to be careful of the last few steps. She was still very skilled at falling.

"I'm coming down, I swear!" Bella called from the top of the stairs. "I'm so sorry it took so long but honestly, _this is insane_!"

"Take your time Bella." I answered back, trying to hide my humor at how rushed and irritated she sounds at having to wear the dress.

"Edward this is just ridiculous!" Bella complained again, this time she was coming down the stairs and getting closer to the bottom steps. "Its just way too extravagant for a town like this, or even for a person like me for that matter. Edward where could we even be going if I have to wear this disaster waiting to happen?"

I saw Bella walking around the corning and all humor was wiped from my face. Just the mere sight of her in this stunning light blue dress (_floor length with a slight slit in the front half way up her knee, form-fitted that flows out a little at the bottom and covered in perfect cut crystals in just enough places to be noticed_) was more than enough to stop a man's heart. My eyes were glued to the mystical goddess before me and if I'd had a beating heart it would have skipped for sure. My Bella, … always beautiful in her own ways but now, more precious than any angel found in heaven. It was hard to concentrate on what she was complaining about as she walked down towards me and the closer she got the more lost I became. She was a few steps away now and all my thoughts melted into one simple thought, '_today will be perfect_.' This lasted half a second when her high heel shoe slipped on the stairs and she was falling forward. I was by her side with my arms wrapped around her before she had the chance to gasp out of shock. I smiled, my next thoughts were sharp. '_Thanks for the heads up Alice but a little more warning about the dress would have been nice_'.

"Oh, … Nice catch." Bella whispered as she steadied herself, I could tell from experience and her voice that she was blushing.

"Catch, you say. Why, have you turned this into a game for us?" I asked teasingly and _it gained me the response I wanted_.

Her blush deepened and she glared up at me. "_**NO**_, I didn't mean it like that." Bella stated sharply but when she looked back up at me she became dazed and distracted, _a state she had once called dazzled_. "… No fair, Edward. I was mad at you."

I couldn't help but smile. "But I didn't do anything." I answered simply and tried to clear the smile from my lips. "Its okay, Bella. You can go a head and be mad at me if you wish."

She sighed and looked towards the door. "Oh just forget it." Bella huffed and turned back to smile up at me. "Come on, we have a date to get to. Unless you'd like to change your mind?"

I took a moment to look like I was thinking. "Hmm, as tempting as that sounds, no. I've been planning this date for a while now and its going to be perfect. Enough complaining Bella, let's go!"

Another sigh. "Fine, okay lead the way." Bella said out of defeat but I could see her smiling when instead I wrapped my arm around her to walk as close as I could with her. "Can you at least tell me where we are going? There is no reason I should be dressed like this if its just going to be here in town."

"I could take you anywhere in town dressed like this Bella but no, its not here in town." I answered simply with a smile.

After I helped her into the car she was done waiting. "Well,? Where are we going then?" Bella asked stubbornly. "If its not in town and I have to be dressed like this, where is it?"

"I'm taking you to dinner Bella." I smile when she looks over at me with glaring eyes, she clearly wanted more. "Los Angeles. That's the one clue you'll be getting from me until we get there."

She looked shocked for a moment then controlled her expression, _something she's been getting better at much to my disliking_. "LA, you're taking me all the way to LA for dinner?" Bella shrieked softly as I pulled out of the driveway. Dressed like this, Edward! Where could we be going in Los Angeles?"

"Its really not that far and honestly you look stunning, please Bella, relax." I try to calm her nerves but it didn't seem to help.

"Do you even know how far that is?" Bella hissed at me. "Even with your over the speed limit and reckless driving it will still be like a whole day before we got there?"

"At a human's pace we'd make it there in just over 20 hours Bella however, with me driving my normal speeds I can be there in under 8 hours." I explain a little smug, although I'm not quite going as fast as I'd like to at the moment we'd still make it there under 10 hours. "If we're lucky about the traffic all the way there, we'll be arriving in just about nine and half hours from now, Bella."

"_NINE AND A HALF _**HOURS**?" Bella shouted at me in shock and it even surprised me. "Are you kidding me, Edward what did I have to get into this _stupid dress _for if its going to be nine and half hours of just sitting in this car? And why are we even going nine hours away for dinner. By the time we get there it will be …" She looked at the clock. "OK _Fine_, that's why you had me get ready so damn early _**BUT STILL**_. This is so stupid Edward!"

"Its not stupid Bella, and I promise it will be worth it." I mutter without looking in her direction, _inwardly cursing Alice for giving false hope that today would go as perfectly as I'd planed_.

All she does was huff once as she leaned back into the seat and stared out the window. "Okay then." Bella says without caring.

"Bella, please don't be angry." I beg as I continue driving, thinking maybe I should just give in and go someplace closer to home. "I just wanted to take you someplace really nice and I remember this one place in Los Angeles that would be perfect. Please Bella?"

"Fine Edward, whatever you say." Bella's tone was far from fine, she wasn't going to have fun at all. "I'll just sleep for most of the trip and you won't even know I'm here. Wake me when we get … to where ever you're taking me to."

"But Bella, …" I started to argue but I guess she had a right to be angry with me, this was a rather long trip for her to be in something she hated so much and it was a surprise to her.

…

Bella did mange to fall asleep but it didn't last too long. A few hours down the road _and she was back to staring out the window_. There wasn't much traffic on the road and even without my vampire need for speed, we would've been making great time. _Driving fast is just something I do and its too boring to drive slow_. Bella still wasn't too happy with me but she wasn't arguing with me anymore. _She was right about one thing though_, today I made sure to leave a little early. I wanted to at least go with a speed Bella and I could both live with. Its faster then the speed limits _but not nearly enough to thrill me into wanting to drive this way all the time_. After a while, Bella was just staring out the window in amazement instead of just pouting. She would watch as the blur of colors pass us by, sometimes she'd comment on something she'd thought she'd seen. The radio was on and if she knew the song, Bella would sing along. The drive was going well again until. …

_Rrrriiiiipppp_! "UH, … _Oh no_." Bella gasped and when I looked over I could see the damage. "OH great just look at this!"

Bella must have tried to change positions in the seat and caught her dress under the heel of one of the high heeled shoes. The slit in the front of the dress has split off and ripped around the left side of her dress and clear up to her hip. It was clear that the tear was bad and that Bella was even more upset about this whole day but _I couldn't stop myself from staring_. The tear wasn't so bad that it would be noticed. _It almost appeared like the dress was simply made that way_ and even though its not really Bella's style, _a part of me really enjoyed the view_. It took a lot of self control to tear my eyes from her legs and look back at the road. Bella would hate it even more if she knew what I thinking and a bigger part of me didn't wish to upset her more. I would have to find a place to fix the dress now.

"I can't believe I just ripped this stupid thing." Bella complained again. "Alice is going to kill me when we get home and I don't even want to think about how much it cost."

"Its alright Bella, that was just something she picked up for me." I explain simply while trying my best to watch the road. "I'll stop somewhere so we can get it fix, if you'd like?"

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked and I could feel her eyes on me. "I've never seen you pay this much attention to the road before and you're gripping the steering wheel like its an animal that's about to run away or something."

She was right, I could already feel the finger indents that will be left into the steering wheel once I let go. The fact that I was trying so hard not to look at Bella has caused me to forget _to __**not look **__like I was trying not to look at her_. The problem now was that I still couldn't look at her without solely looking at the tear in her dress. Its not like that's all I think about when it comes to Bella but in this dress she's just so … _desirable_. As a man, it would be hard for anyone to keep their wits about them in the presence of an angel but _now_, like this, … _I'm losing my control very quickly_. I tried to focus and to look more relax, as a vampire I've had a lot of pratice looking relaxed when under a great deal of stress and tension.

"Its nothing, I'm fine." I tried to smooth my voice but if she were a vampire, Bella could have easily seem through my façade.

"Yeah uh huh." Bella mocked, _proving once again_ that I've underestimated her talents and ability to surprise me. "So what's really wrong with the with the dress? Is it really that bad, is Alice totally going to kill me? Should we even go home now?"

I laughed suddenly, she was becoming hysterical. "Bella, calm down. Alice isn't going to kill you." I told her honestly, _now me on the other hand will probably never hear the end of this_. "There is nothing wrong with the dress, _well_, yeah its ripped but I'm not worried about it. I could fix it … _if I wanted to that is_.

"Well, … why on Earth wouldn't you want to?" Bella asked sounding perplexed, truly baffled. "Its _ripped_, I can walk around with the dress like this. Everyone will be staring at me, like you were staring at it when I … _Hey wait a minute_!" Bella called in shock with realization on her face, I was a dead man now. "_YOU LIKE THIS DON'T YOU_?" She gasped out, not in anger but instead in pleasant surprise as she held up the torn dress to me.

I was slightly confused by her reaction but then again I usually am when it comes to my Bella. "Yes, I do like the look of the dress." I answered honestly and even chanced another glance proving my point with a smile. "I very much like it indeed. Bella, I'm sorry."

"Hmm." Bella hummed with thought before turning back to her window wear I couldn't read her face anymore. "Its alright. I guess I'll just have to be extra careful while I'm walking around."

I hadn't even _thought _of that, the tear went from the front to her side and straight up to her hip. Which means not only will a lot of her legs be showing but also, _if she moves in the wrong way everything could be showing_. Not just to me in this car either, I'm taking her out to a nice dinner. … _There will be other guys around_. I was starting to seriously reconsider this date night out but I really wanted to take Bella to this restaurant. I just have to make sure to keep a close eye on that dress and _the thoughts of everyone around us_. It won't be all that bad as long as we don't drawl too much attention to ourselves, which with Bella is _almost _guaranteed.

"Edward, its been all morning and I hadn't had a chance to eat anything. Since it's a dinner thing can you just stop can get me a snack or something?" Bella asked without looking back at me.

I reached into the backseat and grabbed a small bag I packed. "Here Love, I packed a few things for the road." I said with a smile, I knew this was going to be a long trip for her so I made sure to pack some food, drinks, a small pillow and even a few books. "I would have given you the pillow earlier but I wasn't sure if you would take it since you were already mad at me."

"I was mad at the dress and about the shock of how long a trip this was going to be." Bella corrected taking the bag. "I really am not a fan of surprises and this one caught me off guard."

"Well, either way, I'm still sorry you were upset." I answered honestly and smiled when I saw her picking out the apple.

…

The drive was going great after that, traffic was still down, _picking up but not packed yet_, Bella was eating her apple and reading the book and she was smiling again. Probably because something she was reading but I didn't care, I love her smile. The radio still played on in the background and she'd sing along everyone now and again. Bella was much more relaxed now and I'd bet, even slightly enjoying herself. The road trip was starting to look like a great idea again and I couldn't be happier. She'd cross her legs one way and later have to cross them the other way. She would also shift around in her seat some, trying to get comfortable after a while and the fabric of the dress would move about. A little more leg would show and then something lacey peeked out from the slit at her hip. My eyes just barely caught a glimpse of the small light blue fabric from watching the road and Bella but there was no doubt what it was. Light blue, just barely darker than the dress, lace. Alice had bought more than just a dress for tonight's date. For the first time in my life, my throat was very dry, it was even hard to swallow and it wasn't due to thirst. My breathing became shaky.

"Eyes on the road Edward." Bella commanded pulling me from my thoughts and making me aware that my eyes had closed.

"Sorr, … sorry. I got distracted." I stuttered as my eyes glanced between Bella and the road, I swear I saw her smile slightly.

"Oh?" Bella asked almost too innocently. "Distracted by what exactly. Its just you and me in the car and the road is clear."

I narrowed my eyes at the road for a second then thought, _Bella couldn't have done that on purpose_ … could she? "Yeah, just something that caught my eye." I answered carefully.

"I see, well, how could you see if your eyes were closed?" Bella asked and this time she was defiantly smiling at something.

"I saw it then I was distracted and hadn't realized my eyes closed." I answered this time my eyes narrowed on Bella knowing for sure she was up to something at this point. "Why do you ask Bella?"

"_Oh_, no reason." Bella says simply with a smile from ear to ear. "Just not a lot of things can distract you that much, is all."

Not two seconds after Bella said this she turned back towards the window and _while shifting in her seat again_, the slit slid up her hip reviling more of that blue lace and I knew she'd done this on purpose now. _I couldn't see her face but I knew_. She had to be. The only question was, … _**why was she doing this to me**_? Bella of all people, _of all girls _has never been one to tease like this; and now, _of all times_, while I'm trapped driving this _stupid _car! Okay, this car is _far _from stupid but right now _I can't think of a worse place to be alone with Bella than trapped driving on the highway_. She was driving me insane … even more than usual and on purpose!

"Honestly Edward, if you don't keep those eyes on the road, I'll make you pull over and I'll drive." Bella threatened but her voice had too much smile in it to sound threatening at all.

"If, … um if you were to uh drive then, well we'd never get there." I tried teasing but it came out stuttered and jumbled.

"Wow, … what has _Mr. Perfect _talking in stutters?" Bella asked mockingly as she looked over her shoulders at me.

"All right _Miss. Innocent_, that's enough messing around." I said narrowing my eyes at her smile. "I know you've been messing with me and I want to know where all this is going from?"

"Well, the dress came from your sister but you knew that." Bella answered innocently confused. "What else do you mean?"

I was suddenly in no mood to go to dinner and was looking for an exit that will get me turned back around. I wanted to get home and just spend the rest of the day with Bella. _Alone_. Of course the second that thought crossed my twisted mind, another part was screaming what a bad idea that would be so I continued on. Yes, Bella was teasing me and for whatever reason this new found confidence would only get us into trouble if we were left alone. So, it was onward to dinner where we would share a peaceful meal.

"The perfect date." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" Bella asked this time genuinely unsure.

"Nothing, so are you ready to see where I'm taking you." I asked with a smile. "We are getting close to the exit and should be there shortly. Within the next hour and we'll still have a half hour to waste before our dinner reservation so you can finish reading."

"Really, I thought it would seem like a much longer drive." Bella asked in shock and she even smiled at the end.

I smiled back at her. "I guess it helps when you sleep for about six of the nine hours." My voice was full of teasing now.

"Six off and on hours, not all at once." Bella said defensively. "Besides, its not like I was the only one with my eyes closed."

"True, … but my eyes were closed for a very different reason." I answered back and I couldn't stop myself from glancing at her and her legs again, thinking that _I'll have to thank my sister somehow_.

I drove down the road after finding the exist and it didn't take long to get to the restaurant. In fact, _it took less time than I thought _and we had forty-five minutes to waist. Bella ended up finishing her book and I spend the time, _not driving_, with my thought. After a while Bella was pointing to the clock and pulling my arm to leave.

Narrator's POV.

What may have started off as the perfect plan could soon become something better, as Edward and Bella have found out.


	3. Ch3 The Dinner

Bella's Fear and Edward's Stress

Ch3 The Perfect Date.

Narrator's POV.

So we left off with two young lovers drive nine hours to have dinner. Well, that's a little over the top for my taste but Edward being rich and a vampire probably thought that was just a small treat. Isn't funny how these two haven't even made it there yet and his perfect plans have changed and changed again, but not all changes are bad, are they? Well, that's soon what Edward will find.

Bella's POV

After sitting in the car for so long, it was nice to get out and stretch. I look over at Edward, _getting out like nothing's wrong, _and of course nothing is wrong with him. _Vampires _and their _stupid _ability to not be bothered by _anything_. Muttering to myself internally can only make my irritation grow even more but once Edward wraps his arms around me, I'm back to smiling and forgetting everything that I was thinking before. The soreness, the irritation, the long drive here, everything goes away and all I'm left with is my gorgeous boyfriend with his arms around me. At this point I'd go anywhere he wanted to lead me, this time its to a fancy restaurant and from the outside it looked very nice. I looked up to see a sign that read: '_Osteria Mozza_' and from that I guessed this was an Italian restaurant. Which I guess would make sense.

"Italian?" I asked just to double check.

"It seemed fitting, wouldn't you say?" Edward answered with a wink and a smile, he even held open the door. "Now, shall we?"

I laughed slightly. "I guess we shall." I answered as I walked inside, this place was amazing. "Wow, … look at this."

"Nothing but the best, … well the best I could hope to get you to without too much complaining." Edward joked with me but then his lips touched my forehead and I didn't care.

Looking around I could see why he would want to come back to such a lovely little place. It wasn't as big and over-the-top as I'd thought it was going to be but its still very classy. I saw outside they had valet parking and he clearly said they take reservations so that's a sign that they are doing well, right? As we walk in, I can see it's a little busy and the noise level is no worse than most places but its not really a quiet, one-on-one, date night place.

"… Its under Cullen, Edward Cullen." Edward finished talking to the lady behind the counter just as I was turning my attention back to him and we followed her through the aisles.

She lead us off somewhere away from everyone else, _I should have seen this coming but of course I didn't_. Edward made these reservations ahead of time so of course he would have made sure we had some privacy. We entered a quiet room with a very large table … _looking as if a whole party of people could eat in here_. Clearly this room doesn't see too many couples dining alone _but when you're dating a rich guy that likes to throw money around_, you can get just about anything. Of course this is more than I had hopped for and yet, I almost feel like smiling instead of arguing with him. This was a lovely idea and now that I'm over my irritations from the drive getting here and the _dress_, I'm having lots of fun. That could also be because Edward hasn't let go of me since we left the car. … Yeah, _its probably got a lot to do with that_.

"Okay, here we are." The lady said as we got seated. "Thank you for taking interest in our private dining in The Primo Ministro Room! An elegant space that's perfect for entertaining in a dramatic fashion. All private events feature the cuisine and personal attention of Executive Chef Matt Molina and Pastry Chef Dahlia Narvaez, under the direction of Chef/Owners Mario Batali, Joe Bastianich and Nancy Silverton. Please enjoy your evening and your meal. Your server will be right with you."

"And now, explain?" I turn to him and demand.

He simply smiles making my heart beat faster. "I told you, I remembered this place and wanted to bring you here." Edward explained as if that would answer all of this.

"You bought out the private room that's made for what, 20 people? Just for the two of us?" I demanded again only I couldn't stop smiling once I watched his smile growing with every word.

"It's a room for up to 30 people actually." Edward corrected and reached across the table to grab my hands in his. "And even still it makes for a very nice date night room, don't you think?"

"Yeah its nice." I answer back simply.

"… Really?" Edward asks soundly slightly off guard. "No arguing that its too expensive, or too fancy, that you had to dress up for this? I'm a little shocked Bella. Happy but shocked."

I laughed. "I thought about it but really this is a nice place, not as bad as I had feared it would be and I complained enough … for now." I explained happily. "This will be a lovely date Edward."

"I'm sure it will be perfect Bella." Edward replied.

Then a small framed but very beautiful women walked in with a couple of menus and a pad. "Ciao, il mio nome è Rosetta e io sarò il vostro server." The women spoke what sounded like perfect Italian and I'm pretty sure I understood some of it. "Hello, my name is Rosetta and I'll be your server."

"Ciao, io sono Edward è Bella, siamo pronti per ordinare." Edward responded and again perfect Italian only in his beautiful voice which can only make another language better.

"Very good Sir, can please go on." Rosetta mused looking completely dazzled by Edward, _as most people are_.

"We'll make this very simple, we are going to try everything from your pasta tasting without the wines of course." Edward was smiling brightly at me and for once the beautiful women in the room didn't make me feel completely out of place.

I glanced down to hand over our menus when I saw the pricing. "Edward, what are you doing? You can't order that just for me?" I whispered under my breath. "That is way too much food and too much money to waist just on me. On just one dinner when both of us will have to appear to be eating the food."

He simply squeezed my hands in his and smiled. "Relax and enjoy, Love" Edward spoke softly and it was pointless to argue.

Rosetta was already walking away with our order and by the time I'd call her name she'd be leaving the room. It was ridiculous the things he did sometimes for just one little human but then again Edward and the Cullen's always go over the top one way or another. All of them are rich, powerful, and vampires so they can pretty much do whatever, whenever, and wherever they wished.

"I'm simply guaranteeing that you'll find something here you will enjoy. This way we'll know for the next time we come here." Edward said simply and the urge to argue was stronger now.

"But we can't just … No, forget it." I stopped myself and simply leaned my head down onto our intertwined hand.

"Aww, what's wrong Love?" Edward asked quickly. "Does your head hurt, I have some Aspirin if you need any?"

"Why do you… oh, never mind." I started and then stopped myself again, _of course he'd pack for any kind of set back in his plans_. "No, its not a head ach, I'm fine. I'm probably just tired."

"I know this was a long trip but I swear it will be worth it Bella." Edward explained sounding apologetic and sympathetic.

"I'll be alright Edward, I promise." I answer without lifting my head from our hands, however, I turn my head to kiss his hands.

"If you want to leave early to get home sooner, Bella, we can?" Edward suggests softly. "Or we can go somewhere else."

I sat up again, looking shocked. "_Edward relax_." I say soothingly. "I don't want to leave, I'm just a little tired so no worries."

"I'm not worried, I'm just … well, I just want tonight to be perfect." Edward answered looking down at our intertwined hands.

"But it will be." I answer back. "A date with you or even just anything with you is always perfect Edward. No matter how much I complain or argue about things, its always perfect."

He looked shocked. "_Really_?" Edward asked taken aback. "But, … but what about all _my planning_? Waiting for you to get well again, planning the _perfect _date, finding the right place, planning and packing for the long trip, getting Alice to buy the new outfit, getting you to agree to come, making sure no one gave the surprise away. _You mean all of this was a waste of time_?"

_I couldn't stop myself_, I started laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry Edward." I apologized after seeing the look on his face. "I didn't mean to laugh, I know its not funny. You should just see your face."

"You're _laughing _at me now?" Edward burst out. "I can't believe how, how … _**this makes no sense**_!"

"_Oh Edward _calm down." I begged trying to calm myself down. "Its okay, everything is still going as you planned."

"_**No its not**_." Edward said letting go of my hand now. "Nothing is going as I planned. Not the _trip _here because you _hated _it, not the _dress _Alice bought because it _ripped_, the place is not any good because you think its too _expensive _and _unnecessary because I don't eat_, the surprise factor was ruined because _you hate those too_, and of all things, _you really didn't want any of this_!"

The door to the room opened then and in walked our waitress and a few other young girls all carrying, _what I can only guess is, _our food. Edward must have been ranting too much to pay attention to the rest of the restaurant because he seemed surprised to see them entering. He quickly regained his composure though. The ladies came in carefully carrying trays of food, it all smelled so good, and made a circle around the very large table. One by one they started placing plates of different pastas onto the table for us. Then as they finished putting down the plates they brought, the women left taking the huge trays with them. All without a single word. The only people in the room now, our waitress, Edward and myself.

"Hello, here we go." Rosetta said happily and without the Italian first, _must be for the introductions only_. "The full pasta tasting menu for the table of two in the private room."

"Yes, thank you." Edward responded without any real emotion and without taking his eyes off me, _not in a good way_.

She didn't seem to notice. "_Yes_. … Its quite a bit of food, if at any time you need something warmed, please let me know." Rosetta continued completely unaware of the mood in the room. "All fine dishes with or _in this case_, without the wine. First dish is Farfalle with fughi misti e noci, then Cappelletti di Vitello burro e salvia, and Garganelli Verde with ragu Bolognese, Rigatoncini all'Amatriciana, Pici with wild boar ragu, Strawberry Gelatina with strawberry gelato, Crespelle al Fragola with sauteed strawberries and spiced almonds. Seven dishes in all and all perfect. Enjoy."

I have to admit I wasn't paying as much attention to the poor girl as I probably should have. In fact it took the door closing before I realized she'd even left the room. I was completely fixated on Edward and the intense stare he had been giving me this whole time. I was unsure if it was directed at me or not since he didn't stop long after Rosetta left us alone again. I was expecting him to yell or something but instead he just stared at me. It worried me.

"Wow, this looks … great huh?" I said a little shaky. "_Yum_."

He took a deep breath and finally looked away. "Eat whatever you'd like Bella." Edward said simply as he rose from his chair. "This dinner was all for you. I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going, Edward?" I asked as I grabbed his arm when he tried to walk past me, towards the door.

"Nowhere." Edward spoke then sighed. "I'm just going to step outside for a moment. I need a minute to think, Bella."

"Edward, what's wrong, please?" I begged hoping he would stay but _looking at him now tells me he wasn't going to listen_.

"I'll be right back." Edward answered seemingly uncaring.

And in a split second my heart sank to the floor, _he was so upset with me that Edward couldn't stand to be in the same room anymore_. He was barely looking at me as he tried to leave. It was as if Edward couldn't wait to leave sight of me. _I was beginning to loose my mind_. I had single handedly ruined our date without even knowing it and I was drawing a blank on how to fix this. Edward was going to walk out that door and _I'm terrified that he might not return _… or if he does, nothing will be solved. And its my fault.

My grip tightened. "_Edward please_!" I begged again knowing my hold on him wasn't going to do me any good. "Please stay?"

He looked down at me in confusion. "Bella, … what's wrong?" Edward asked and he kneeled down so he was at eye level with me. "Bella, your heart is racing and you look frightened?"

I tried to take a deep breath but it was stuck. "Don't. Leave. Please." I begged him carefully once again. "_Please_?"

"_Bella_." Edward sighed and took my hands in his. "You know I will be right back. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"_Please_." I begged once again, _unsure what I was asking_.

He took a deep breath and kissed the back of my hand. "Alright Bella, I'm truly sorry for worrying you." Edward apologized and without releasing my hand, he took his seat again. "I won't leave Bella, _please _just calm down. Alright Love?"

It was too late, tears were falling without permission now. "I'm, I'm … so, _sorry _Edward." I apologized as I wiped the tears away.

"Oh Bella, _please don't cry_." Edward breathed softly but I couldn't stop and soon I found myself wrapped in his arms curled on his lap. "Bella, Love. _Please_, its alright. I promise, everything will be fine. Calm down, I'll stay Bella. _You know I won't leave_."

_I felt bad for crying _like this, _for making his feel so worried about me_ like this, but I couldn't stop the tears or _the aching sobs_. All Edward wanted was to have a perfect date with me and all I've managed to do was ruin everything. _I ripped the dress_, I _complained _about everything he has been doing for me, and _now I've broken down crying in the middle of the restaurant_. My only way to process this was that we were in a private room, alone. That still didn't change that fact that _I must be the worst girlfriend ever_.

I took my time calming down in his arms. "I'm … so sorry Edward" I sighed as I wiped the last few tears away. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to make suck a mess here." I curled tightly into him as he held me comfortingly in his arms.

"Oh Bella, no." Edward sounded defeated and sad again. "Its my fault, I'm the one that tried to force this on you. After all, I know how much you hate things like this but I made you anyway."

"No boyfriend should get complaints for trying to be sweet." I answered feeling completely stupid and defeated myself. "You're always trying to do nice things for me and all I do is complain."

He lifted my head so I had to look at him. "I'm the luckiest boyfriend in the world Bella. The day you agreed to be mine made sure of that!" Edward said with determination and passion. "I never want you to think otherwise, you hear me. Bella I love you, complaints and all. I just wanted to so something special for you."

"Well, if that's all you wanted then we could have stayed at home and spend a whole day together. Just the two of us locked away." I told him honestly and smiled slightly. "Just being with you is special to me, Edward. Just laying wrapped in your arms is what I want. Its all I ever want. All I need to keep me happy." I leaned forward and kissed his stunned expression. "I'm sorry Edward."

"So, … all of this was really just a waist." Edward asked rhetorically then looked down at me with his crooked smile.

"Sorry, but it wasn't a total waist. You didn't mind the dress thing so much in the car." I pointed out hesitantly. "You were staring."

He glared down at me now. "_You __**DID **__do that on purpose_?" Edward half asked has accused with shocked and amusement.

I am slightly embarrassed but after I caught him staring the first time, I did do it on purpose. After the stupid heels ripped the dress and it went clear up my hip, _I thought for sure Alice would have killed me_. I was complaining about that too, when I noticed Edward staring at me. … _Staring at the length of my leg_, and a part of me was internally smiling with glee. Of course, _I didn't rip the dress on purpose_. But after I noticed he was starring, I couldn't help myself, I wanted to enjoy making him stare like that. But I also can't let Edward know that I was enjoying this.

"I don't know what you mean." I tried to sound as innocent as possible but the blush on my cheeks had to give me away.

"Oh no you don't, Bella you were teasing me." Edward accused again and his glare was more pointed and narrow but he wasn't getting angry, _if anything he seemed more amused_.

"But I didn't do anything, honest." I tried again but I had to hide my face in his shirt if he was ever going to believe these lies.

He lifted my face again, gently pulling me up until our lips touched. "My little angel has a bit of devil after all." Edward whispered softly against my lips before kissing me again.

After kissing like that for who knows how long, Edward carried me and placed me back into my own chair. We sat there smiling together as I started eating some of the food that he had for us. I guess it couldn't have been all that long because the food was still mostly warm. I ended up trying a little bit of all the plates, everything looked and tasted so good. Edward even joked that he felt bad that he couldn't eat it since I made it all look so great. Rosetta came by to check on us a few time to see if anything needed warmed up or if we needed more drinks. The service was great considering we were in a room separate from everything else and probability very easy to forget about. All in all a great dinner.

…

Edward's POV.

As we were leaving the restaurant I caught Bella smiling up at the sky. It pretty late and a cloudless night so most of the stars were out. The night sky used to be a beautiful sight to me, now _it couldn't possibly hold my attention with Bella beside me_. I wrapped my arms around her waist and stood behind her as she got lost in the wonderment of the sky. When she was finally ready to leave, I turned her and kissed Bella under the stars. She smiled up at me and took my hand as I walked her to my car. We didn't say anything as I opened her door and helped her inside. We didn't say anything as I pulled out of the parking lot. We didn't say anything as I started driving the long journey home. We didn't have to say anything, we knew. No matter what complications happened tonight, no matter what problems be faced, this night was perfect.

"Can I have that pillow now?" Bella asked after a short while of driving. "I think I'll take a little nap while you drive home."

"Of course, Love." I answered happily as I reached into the bag and grabbed out the small blue silk pillow I brought for her.

"Thanks Edward." Bella said happily and curled up with my jacket he stole from the back seat, I offered her a blanket. "But I like your jacket more and I'm not really cold. I want this."

I chuckled softly. "Alright then, keep it." I agreed and smiled. "Sweet dreams, Love. I hope your nap is restful."

She was drifting off to sleep the second her head hit the pillow. Bella was so … _she was my everything _and I loved to watch her running around, being so full of life and tripping over everything. _But nothing could take my breath away like the sight of her innocence as she slept_. It was like she went back in time. Back to a time where her biggest worries were getting good grades in school and _not falling over her own feet_, breaking a bone or two. Now her worries are increasingly more dangerous and that too _was my fault_. There have been many times when I've watched her sleep and wonder, _what does she see in me that she would allow so much risk to be placed on her daily life_? But it doesn't matter the answer, Bella and I could never leave each other. We tried that once, _also my fault_, but it only ended in _disaster_. We both almost died, from the mere pain of loosing the other and literally from my stupidity. But Bella, with the help of my sibling Alice, saved us both. Now we know we can not live without the other. We have to stay together in order for us both to be happy. Together forever.

…

The drive home seemed to fly by, I guess the stress and worry over getting everything to be perfect and then the fighting with Bella had made it a much longer trip than it could have been. I was back in Forks before too long and Bella peacefully slept the entire ride. She barely stirred when I pulled into the garage at home. Alice and Jasper were waiting there for us but said nothing as I pulled Bella into my arms. I was careful not to wake her as I carried her from the car. Alice smiled brightly as I passed her and they followed me up to the house. Jasper said nothing but his thoughts were very happy to see us home. He seemed to be hiding something from me though and if I wasn't in such a good mood, I might have worried.

"Just let me lay her down first." I whispered under my breath, they followed silently behind me until Bella was laying in my bed.

She followed closely behind me as we went down stairs. "SO?" Alice blurted out the second my feet his the bottom steps.

"So, what Alice?" I asked as if I had no idea what she wanted.

"Oh, please don't make her beg Edward." Jasper complained on his wife's behave but mostly sounded amused.

"Edward that is just _cruel_!" Alice hissed at me. "You know very well that I've been patiently waiting all day to hear how this say went and I depend to know now! _Tell me, tell me, TELL ME_!"

He cleared his throat covering a laugh. "Tell her, please." Jasper begged teasing. '_Patience isn't in her vocabulary Edward_.'

I didn't even try to cover my laughter. "Alright Alice, I get it." I answered just as she pounced on me and started trying to drag me cross the room towards the couch. "I'll tell you everything."

"You better, I deserve to know how my hard work pays off for those around me." Alice said arrogantly, she hopped on my lap.

"Alice take it easy now." Jasper spoke slightly firm. '_All day long, all night, nothing but gasps and shrieks. Whatever happened tonight had her emotions all over the place. It wasn't much fun_.'

'_Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me_!' Alice thought very loudly. "Edward spill it bro! You owe me an explanation of the date!"

"Umm okay, first off, no I don't." I answered sharply. "This was my date, my plans, my hard work Alice and I owe you nothing but the best taste in dresses every. Oh and by the way, it ripped."

Something between a cry and a shriek crossed her lips. "NO!" Alice snapped suddenly … loudly and I froze.

"Shhh, Alice if you wake her I'll hurt you." I snapped.

"YOU _RIPPED _MY DRESS!" Alice hissed again only in a hushed whisper, _it didn't take away the sting in her voice_.

"No, those _shoes _ripped _HER _dress." I countered sharply. "The dress got caught on Bella's heels while she was trying to change positions in the car. Its really an improvement if you ask me."

Looking pointedly at me, he raised his eye brows. "Well I'd say it must be some rip if its an improvement on perfection." Jasper commented simply, but I knew he was placating Alice. '_Please don't make my night worse just because you finally have normal male hormones. Alice has enough irritations to rant about_.'

"Why, … how, … I just don't understand?" Alice mused. '_How could he keep that hidden from me! What happened_?'

Come over, he pulled Alice from my lap and onto his. "Its alright Darling, you know you can't see everything all the time." Jasper reassured her calmingly as he held her in is arms.

In this moment I wanted nothing more than to go back up stairs and hold my sleeping Bella just as my brother held his wife. Alice was still ranting about how irritating it was that I could easily hide my date with Bella from her. How frustrated she was that the perfect dress was now completely ruined, in her opinion anyway. How I refused to tell her anything after hiding it from her. Alice was a very stubborn over grown child. Between her and Emmett it's a wonder how any of us get any rest around this house. I couldn't be bothered by her words or thoughts at the moment, all I want is to be back with my Bella. I would plan my escape soon.

"You will not, _NOT _until you tell me about the date!" Alice snapped at me again, demanding the information I was hiding.

I quickly realized there was no getting out of this and caved. I sat there explaining the perfect imperfections of the date. I told her all about the long drive and Bella's frustrations. I left out my impure thoughts and feelings about the improved dress but it was too late to hide them from Jasper. I gave great details about the restaurant and left out a few details I'm much too ashamed to explain. I got lost in my thoughts and nearly ran out on Bella. I made her so worried that she started crying uncontrollably. It broke my heart and in the end I was holding her in my arms. Where she should be now but instead, I'm down here talking about what's already happened. I quickly rushed to finish explaining the rest of dinner. Mused about leaving the restaurant and looking at the stars then I commented about the drive home. I told her that's when I realized the date I thought was ruined really was just as perfect as I wanted.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to spend the rest of the night with my arms wrapped around the women I love." I said as I left.

"Have a good night brother." Jasper called as he turned his full attention back to his wife and more pointedly her lips.

I run up the stairs and back to my room. I left Bella fast asleep in the middle of the bed I'd bought just for her. Once I was in the room I made sure to close the door quietly behind me. The lights were off but I could still see clear as day, perks of being a vampire. Bella was just as I'd left her, sleeping peacefully. I stood there just in complete awe of her and of how this day has turned out. Perfect was what I was hoping for and all I found was how powerless I am in achieving perfection. Bella was right, perfection is just being around her, just watching her sleep, just simply holding her. All thing I wanted to be doing this very second. I carefully climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around Bella. She didn't wake but stirred slightly, rolling on her side and curling into me. She was just so adorable, her hand gripped my shirt tightly. My plans to end the perfect date consist of laying here as she dreamed.

Narrator's POV.

Two young lovers drive nine hours to have dinner. Its funny how these two have such different idea of perfection and yet young Edward's perfect plans have had to change. But not all changes are bad, are they? Sometimes the imperfections are truly perfection after all and we all could learn to appreciate what's perfect.


End file.
